Baby Names and Best Friends
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: Ally moves into Austin's new house and soon, they're expecting a child. Will they keep it? Will they give it up for adoption? What will they name it? Find out in the story! R&R, please.
1. Introduction

Ally's POV

Today's the day. My little girl is being born. Another contraction hits me, and I scream. This is excruciatingly painful. Austin squeezes my hand. "C'mon, Ally! Push!" Trish screams. The only people in the room with me are Austin, Trish, my mom , Mimi, and Ashley, my midwife.

Let me explain from the beginning, when it all started. About a year ago, I moved into Austin's new house. I had just turned 18. The house was lovely . It had a basement, an attic, a three-car garage, a pool, and much more.

You probably know how Austin bought the house. He's rich, duh! Anyways, about three months after I moved in, we went to an amusement park, and when we got home, things got a little bit... mature, for lack of better words.

I started having morning sickness, although I didn't know that's what it was at first. I went to the store and got a pregnancy test. Two, actually. Both read positive. I was in shock. I told Austin a few days later, and he was ecstatic.

I told my mom and dad and my mom was thrilled. But dad didn't take it so well. Let's just say, Austin ended up with a black eye. We had out first doctor's appointment. The baby's heartbeat was my new favorite sound he second I heard it.

**Next chapter, you get to hear what happens to Ally once the school and Austin's parents find out. Good chapter, huh? Should I make a sequel? Read and review!**


	2. Little Girls and Lover Boys

6 months earlier

Ally's POV

I'm so scared to go to school now that everyone knows about mine and Austin's baby. And we have to tell Austin's parents today. Austin has a black eye since my dad was infuriated in him for getting me pregnant.

My mom was ecstatic when I told her. Anyways, Austin is giving me a ride to school. When we arrive, I get stares and whispers in return for my pure innocence. If you really want to know how everyone at school found out, it's because Desmond Rogers doesn't know how to shut his mouth.

I've discussed the issue of adoption with Austin, but we both know that I would never have the heart to do that. And abortion is completely out of the question. So, we're keeping it most definitely. Anyways, everyone is calling me names that I will not even say out loud.

I'm currently at my locker with mascara running down my face. A guy named Chet told me to meet me at his locker and I really regret that I actually did it. He slammed me against his locker and touched me where the sun does NOT shine. No one was looking, so he didn't even get into trouble.

After school, Austin's POV

"Austin, I'm so nervous. What if... what if they get mad at me?" Ally says, pure worry in her voice. We're on my way to my parents' house. Today is the day we tell them that Ally is pregnant. Ally has been chewing her hair all day.

We finally arrive at my parents' house. I ring the bell and my mother answers. "Why, hello, Austin! Come on in! I see you brought Ally." Mom says, the cheer in her voice way too cheesy. I give a small wave and a 'hi'. Ally and I walk in and sit on the couch.

Ally says," Hey, Mimi, Mike. Austin and I need to tell you something. You see, me and Austin did some things we shouldn't have a few months after I moved in at his place. I- I'm pregnant. With Austin's child." My parents look at me. My dad with an infuriated look, my mom with a half disappointed, half- happy expression.

"Austin, what is the meaning of this? What does she mean that she's pregnant with your child?!" My dad says, steam coming out of his ears. "We sort of had sex.I'm really sorry. But we both used protection. I don't see how I got her pregnant." I say sheepishly. "Mike, breathe, honey." Mom says. My dad let's out a ginormous yell and points at Ally and I. "You two get out of my house and don't ever come back! I have only had four children as of today!" He bellows. He means my brothers and sister, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, and Riker.

Ally goes out of the house. I stay to talk to my mother. "Austin, I'm disappointed in you, but I'm really excited to have a grandchild. So you can keep it. I'll talk to your dad after you leave." Mom says, worried.

I nod and go out of the house. Ally is sobbing in the front seat of my car. We have an ultrasound today, So we're heading straight to the doctor. We're finding out the gender today. Yeah!

At the doctor/ Ally's POV

"Ally Dawson!" Ashley, my midwife, says through a window. Austin and I stand up and walk over to my room. "Hey, guys! The talk with Austin's parents didn't go well did it?" Ashley says, referring to the tears streaming down my face.

I shake my head no, and she hugs me. "Are you two lovebirds ready to find out the gender?" Ashley says, cheer in her voice. "Yep, we sure are." Austin says, winking at me. Ashley rubs the cold blue gel on my stomach. It's freezing. I shudder and she grabs her wand.

"Your baby is going to be a...", she says, the tension thick enough you could cut it with a chainsaw. "Girl! Congratulations!" Ashley says. Austin and I squeeze each other tight, happy tears flowing down each of our faces.

"Trish owes me twenty bucks! Yes!" I yell happily. I text Trish and this is what she texts back: :-( Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whyyyyyy?! Congrats, but that is sooooo not fair. Btw, guess who got a job at the Baby Barn?

I roll my eyes. That's Trish for you. I show Austin and Ashley the text and they just laugh. When we get home Trish pays me and gives me a Baby Barn gift card. Thank you, Lordy! Yes! Austin and I are so going shopping tomorrow.

**How did you like chapter two? Sorry I haven't update in a full week. Once swim team is over next week, I'll be able to update a lot more, I promise! I'll hopefully update this weekend, but I'm nit making ANY promises. Happy Fourth of July!**


	3. Author's Note!

Hey, ya'll! I have a list of baby names!

Abigail Rose

Marchella Allyson

Megan Elizabeth

Freya Amanda

Melody Kathrine

Joy Melissa

Heather Deirdre

Melissa Jayden

Bailey Monica

Alicia Mae

**Don't hate me for not making this a chappie, please!**

**Me: Oh, Austin!**

**Austin: Yes?**

**Me: Here are your pancakes, orange pillows, and wallaby magazines.**

**Austin: Wow, you are sooooooo nice!**

**Me: Why, thank you, Mr. Moon. I will now escort you to your limousine.**

**Austin: Yay! Awesome!**


	4. Not Again and Nighttime Shopping

Hi, everyone! You remember how Ally said she and Austin would be going shopping? Well, that will happen in this chapter. It'll be a huge surprise! Enjoy and vote for the baby names!

Austin's POV

"So, here's the deal for the shopping." Ally says, pure excitement in her voice. "We'll each get three outfits, five baby toys, one package of diapers, and then we'll go to the pharmacy to get my birth control pills."

I nod sleepily. It's five in the morning and we're already on the way to Walmart. "Okay, Als. Since Walmart is like, thirty minutes away, you can wake me up when we're there." I say, nodding off into a doze.

Ally's POV

Awwww... Austin looks so cute when he's sleeping! We finally arrived at Walmart. "Austin! Wake up!" I shout, making him fall out of the seat. I giggle. "Ouch!" Austin shrieks.

"You know, being with you reminds me of a song. The Locket." I say, starting to sing.

Back in 41'

You met a brown-eyed boy

Who called you pretty

He'd walk everyday

Couple miles out of his way

To hold your hand

And keep you company

Mama said don't call it love at fourteen

But sitting on that front porch swing

He gave you his picture in a locket

That you wore around your neck

Left it right beside your heart

So you would not forget

The way it felt when he held your hand

And you swore that you would never take it off

And the butterflies you felt said it all

You were fallin'

For the boy inside your locket

Back in 43'

The brown-eyed boy went overseas

And had to leave town for a little while

He swore he'd marry you

Soon as the war was through

You would be his wife

Standing in the pouring rain

You cried as you watched him ride away

But every da-a-ay

You had his picture in a locket

That you wore around your neck

Left it right beside your heart

So you would not forget

The way his kiss tasted on your lips

Everyday felt like a lifetime with him gone

And you prayed that God would bring him safely home

Cuz you made a promise

To the boy inside your locket

Oh, 60 years

You two had together

And he's been gone for a couple now

And it breaks my heart to see you struggle to remember

But I've been writing all your memories now

And I stopped by today

To read a couple pages

Grandma, you sure look pretty

And you smiled

That smile

The one I haven't seen in quite a while

And you said to me

'I want you to keep

His picture in a locket

That I wore around my neck

The one I left beside my heart

So I would not forget

The greatest love

And the greatest man

I've ever known!'

Well it's getting time for me to head on home

She said," That brown-eyed boy is waiting

And I don't want to keep him long

Heaven is calling

And she said my heart is longing

For the boy inside your locket

Mmhmm...

"Ally, that was beautiful!" Austin said. We got what we needed and left. When we were done, it was already nine.

When we got home, we went to the looking at what we both got part. Austin : a pink top, three pairs of jeans, and two orange goodies. He also got: a rattle, a toy guitar, a stuffed giraffe, a kite, and a trike. And a pack of diapers.

I got: three purple t-shirts with shorts, a stuffed dog holding a plate of cookies, a toy piano, a teething ring, and a toy John Deere Tractor. Don't ask about the tractor. And a pack of diapers.

Trish's POV

"Are you sure you want to do this, Trish? You're only 19." Dez said. I nodded. We headed up to Dez's bedroom.

2 weeks later...

I've been throwing up like crazy for the past two weeks. Then, I think of something. I had sex with someone a few weeks ago (aka Dez) and I've only been throwing up in the morning. Maybe this is morning sickness?

I go to the store and buy a pregnancy test. Two, just in case. I go back home and wait for five minutes. The first one reads positive. I take the second one. It reads positive. I'm going to be a mother! Just like Ally! Yay!

But how do I tell Dez? I'all call him, No, text him, now, I guess. I text him.

Trish: Dez, guess who's going to be a mommy?

Dez: Ally, duh.

Trish: No, me. And you're the father. I'm so excited.

Dez: What?! I'm coming over. You will have five minutes to explain.

Trish: Okay. Come one. And bring Austin and Ally with you.

Dez: On it.

I sigh and vomit into the trash can again.

Austin's POV

"Hey, Als. Dez just called. Trish wants us to meet us at her house. It sounded really important." I told Ally. We hopped in the limo and drove to Trish's house.

"Hey, Trish. Whazzup?" Ally says. Trish vomits into the trash can. "You okay, Trish?" I ask her. She makes the kinda-sorta sign with her hand.

"Okay, guys. I need to tell you something extremely important. It's about me and Dez. I'm going to be a mom. And Dez is the father." Trish says nervously.

Dez beams. "Congrats, you guys. I'll bet our kids will become great friends." Ally says. Trish nods.

"So when is the ultrasound?" I ask her. "I booked an appointment for tomorrow. I won't be finding out the gender." Trish says, slightly disappointed.

**So, how'd you like it? Please vote on the names. Go back to chapter three and vote cuz I'm too lazy to repost them right now. Anyways, R&R, please!**


	5. Ultrasounds and Ultimate Cliffies!

Trish's POV

Today's the ultrasound. I'm ready. "Patricia De La Rosa?" A nurse calls from the back room. Dez and I walk over to the room and I tell her to please call me Trish. She smiles and nods. "Hi, my name is Reece. I'll be your midwife."

She puts the cold blue gel on my stomach and I shiver. Dez sits down in a chair and suddenly I hear a loud thumping noise. "Is that the baby's heartbeat?" Dez asks happily. Reece nods and says something that makes me stop short. "I'm picking up two heartbeats. You're having twins! Congratulations, you two!" Dez and I hug tight.

"I'll call Ally, you call Austin." I tell Dez when we get back to the car. He nods and we pull out our phones.

Austin/ Dez Conversation

Austin: Hello?

Dez: 'Sup, man?

Austin: Oh, hey, Dez. What's up? How did the ultrasound go?

Dez: It went really well, actually. Trish has two happy, healthy babies inside of her.

Austin: Two, no way! You're having twins?!

Dez: Yup. Awesome, right?

Austin: Yeah. Trish is on the phone with Ally, I think.

Dez: Yeah, she is. Well, I'll see ya' later. What up!

Trish/ Ally Conversation

Ally: Hello? Trish?

Trish: No, it's the ghost of Abe Lincoln. Yes, it's me.

Ally: So, how'd the ultrasound go?

Trish: I'm not having just one baby. I'm having twins! Yay, me!

Ally: Oh my gosh, you're having twins! Yayayayayay!

Trish: I know, right?! I hope it's two girls!

Ally: I hope it's a girl and a boy!

Trish: 50 bucks?

Ally: Done!

Both: laughing in unison

Ally: Well, bye, Trish, congrats!

Trish: Bye, Ally, thanks!

Trish's POV

"So, Dez, what about baby names?" I ask my boyfriend. Dez shrugs. "How about Trish, Jr. And Dez , Jr.? Okay, we're done." I yank him up by the shirt. "We'll name them something besides what we're called. We need to really think. How about Jessica Raleigh, Kaitlyn Joyce, and Ginger Reece?" I ask him. "What about James Desmond, Kyler Jordan, and Austin Drake?" Dez says. I nod.

We go to bed and I start to dream.

*dream*

"Miss De La Rosa, I'm sorry, but the girl didn't make it."

I hear screaming. Then I realize I'm the one screaming. "Jessica, no!" Dez and Ally hold me down, but I'm too strong for them. I have to get my baby back! I pick her up and touch her tiny forehead. She starts crying.

"She's alive, she's alive!" I scream happily.

*dream*

I wake up in a cold sweat. I hope that that wasn't a sign. I get my lazy butt out of bed and make breakfast: pancakes and bacon. Dez runs down the stairs and grabs the whole plate of bacon. I roll my eyes and smash a pancake in his face.

"That's what you get for stealing OUR breakfast, you bozo." I mutter under my breath. Stupid hormones.

Austin's POV

We have another ultrasound today. Ally's about 3 ½ months along now. The baby has started kicking. Unfortunately, the only one that can feel it right now is Ally. Man, I wish I could just feel it moving around.

2 months later...

I finally got to feel the baby move about an hour ago. It felt like a miracle. Trish and Dez found out the genders of the twins today. And it's two...

**Sorry, cliffie! Boys or girls?**


	6. News! :-D

Previously...

Trish and Dez found out the genders of the twins today. And it's two...

Austin's POV

Girls! Apparently, they're sticking to the names Jessica Raleigh, Kaitlyn Joyce, and Ginger Reece. (AN: Vote for two of these names in the reviews!) And you know what's even more exciting? Ally owes Trish 50 bucks.

Trish told me she's using the money to shop for baby stuff. At the baby barn, where she is actually keeping a steady job. "Guess who got a job at the Candy Corner?" A familiar voice screams. I guess I thought too soon.

Trish walks into Sonic Boom, holding a Ring Pop on each finger, a lollipop in each hand, and ten candy necklaces and bracelets on her neck and on each wrist. I laugh and Ally's mouth drops to the floor when she walks in.

I love it when she does that! I don't know why, but I do. Also, big news! I'm proposing to Ally on Valentine's Day! Yay! I can't wait. I've bought the ring and everything!


	7. Baby Names and Big Scares

Austin's POV

"So, Trish, have you and Dez decided on which names to choose off of your list yet?" Ally asks suddenly. Trish nods. "Actually, yes, we have. So, when they are born, we'll finally be able to welcome the little twinions (AN: I got twinions from another story, it's so cute!) Kaitlyn Joyce and Jessica Raleigh into the world."

Everyone cheers, then suddenly Ally gasps. "Ally, are you okay?" I ask her worriedly. She nods. "Yeah, the baby just kicked. It's no biggie." Ally replies, smiling slightly. Everyone let's out a breath I'll bet they didn't even know they were holding.

3 hours later, Ally's POV

We were just about to close up Sonic Boom when suddenly Austin spoke up. "Ally, we need to pick out our baby name. We have like ten names, but we need to either rule some of them out or draw them out of a hat or something." I nod. "You're right, Austin. Maybe when we get home."

Suddenly a customer walks into the store. "Sorry, we're clo- Mindy?" Austin says suddenly. "Yep, that's me. Now, where's my Dez-E-Cakes?" Mindy says, turning to me. "I-I-I don't know. The last time I saw him was this morning." I lied. He was really upstairs in the practice room. "Ally, go upstairs to the practice room." Austin says.

I nod, then run upstairs. I close the door then see Dez hiding under the piano. "Dez, what's wrong? Why are you hiding under the piano?" I ask him, confused. "Mindy's back." He whispers. "Oh, yeah. Um, Dez, just in case, maybe you'd better hide in the closet. Or hide somewhere anyways." I tell him.

"Right." Dez says, nodding and running into the closet. I hear the lock click and let out a sigh of relief. I walk back downstairs to see Mindy and Austin kissing! "Austin Monica Moon, what the h*ll do you think you're doing?! You little cheater!" I say, going up to him and slapping him across the face. He breaks away from the kiss. "Ally, it's not what it looks like, I swear!" Austin says.

"Oh, really? Cause it looks like you're kissing one of our mortal enemies in MY store. Get out, Moon!" I scream at him. I give him my best death glare, slap him again, and then finally he runs away. "And as for you, Minnie! Get out of my store or else! And when I say or else, I mean I will call the cops on you and you will never see sunlight again!" I scream at her. She rolls her eyes then walks out of the store.

I take a few deep breaths, compose myself, then I notice something glint right around the spot where Mindy and Austin were kissing. I pick it up and realize that it's a knife! I gasp, then start crying. What have I done?! Mindy probably threatened Austin with this so he would kiss her and ruin our relationship.

I call his cell phone and after five rings, he finally picks up. "Hello? Ally?" I hear from the other side of the line. "Austin, I know everything. I know how Mindy threatened you with that knife. I know that you didn't want to kiss her, but if you didn't you would have died. I know everything that happened. I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain." I say, my sobs getting louder with every word I speak.

"Alls, it's okay. I know you're sorry. But, now that we've made up, since next week is Valentine's Day, do you want to go to Mini's and eat a few Mini pizzas and burgers?" Austin says. "Sure." I reply. "Okay, good. I have a big surprise for you when we go on our date." Austin says, yawning. I laugh, then say goodbye and hang up.

I get in my car then drive back to mine and Austin's place. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the hay. Boy, what a long long long long looooong day!


	8. Mini's and Motion Sickness

Valentine's Day

Austin's POV

I'm so excited. I'm proposing to Ally today. I'm waiting for her at Mini's right now. Not the best place to propose, but it's a good way to not spend much needed money for the wedding. If she says yes, that is. I look at my watch. 7:59. Just then, Ally walks up. She's wearing a white blouse and some jeans shorts.

"Hey, beautiful. Ready to eat?" I ask her. She nods, taking my arm. We walk into Mini's and order our food. I order a few hamburgers, pizzas and fries, along with a coke. Ally orders the same.

We talk and laugh about different things and eat our food. Then, finally the time comes. "Ally, I need to ask you something very important." I tell her. Her face turns ghostly white. "Ally, are you okay?"

She nods. "What is it?" She asks. I get down on one knee and her jaw drops. I smile and take the box with the ring in it out of my pocket. "Ally, I want to spend my whole life with you. I want to make sure that we never break up, and also, I want to be able to call you Mrs. Moon. Allyson Marie Dawson, will you do the honor of being my wife?" I say, smiling like there's no tomorrow.

Ally has tears running down her face. "Yes, Austin. Yes, I will marry you." Ally says, jumping into my arms. I pick her up bridal style and spin her around. People around us are clapping. Trish and Dez are off to the side, Trish with her phone, Dez with his camera. Ally and I cheer and I lean in and kiss her.

Ally's POV

Austin and I cheer and he leans in and kisses me. This is the best day of my life. I can't believe I'm getting married. Suddenly, I start feeling dizzy. Great, not my muscle weakness. Is this really the best time? My knees buckle and collapse to the floor. I see Austin catch me before I pass out.

Trish's POV

Finally, Dez owes me ten bucks. Yes! I see Ally and Austin looking happy. Then, Ally collapses. Luckily, Austin catches her. I run over to her. "Trish call 911! She's passed out." Someone says. Oh, it's just Dez. I dial the number, explain the situation and hang up. "They're on their way." I say shakily. Of all times for this to happen, it just had to be now.

The ambulance arrives and ally is loaded onto a stretcher. Austin and I hop into the ambulance with her and we ride to the hospital. Austin and I are both crying. He hugs me and I'm taken aback. But I hug him, too. He did just propose to my best friend.

**Oh, no! Ally's in the hospital. Sorry I haven't updated in a trillion years. Cliffie! Review!**


	9. List Chapter 1

(AN: Hey, guys! Guess who's starting middle school in two weeks? Me, ugh! I'm starting something called list chapters, where every five or ten chapters or so, I'll make a list of things that happen for a few months after the previous chapter. This is one of them. Review 1 if you want me to keep on doing them, and 2 if you don't.)

- Ally got out of the hospital after two days.

- Ally's birthday was on February 21st.

- Austin's birthday was on February 28th.

- Austin and Ally shot a music video for Starr Records.

- Ally got a record deal at Starr Records and at Hollywood Records.

- Dez proposed to Trish on March 12th. Trish said yes, of course.

- (Ya'll are gonna hate me for this.) May 31, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez graduated.

- Next chapter, Auslly's baby will finally arrive! Yay! I'm going to add up the votes I got from the reviews, and if two of them tie, then I'll pick one of them. Okay? Okay.

- Remember, Trez's baby is two months apart from Auslly's. So watch out for Trez baby # 1. Yay!


	10. Concerts, Labor, and The Baby Is Born!

Hey, guys! This is the next to last chapter, but there WILL be a sequel! Yay! The baby is born in this chapter!

Ally's POV

"Hey, Austin. You ready for your concert tonight?" I asked my fiancè. He nodded. "Never been more ready. I'm just worried for you. What if you go into labor during the concert? That would be inconvenient." Austin replied. "I'll be fine, trust me, hon. I love you." I said, planting a kiss on his cheek. He blushed.

We were getting ready to perform at a huge concert in Southern Miami tonight. The tickets were one hundred dollars a piece, yet about half the country came to see Austin. I know, I was shocked, too.

The concert started in an hour and we were back stage, changing into our outfits and putting our makeup on. We could already hear the screaming girls. I was performing a duet with Austin tonight. As long as our little girl wasn't born yet. Austin and I had already picked out a name, but we weren't telling anyone.

One hour later...

"Hello, Miami! How are we doing tonight?" Austin yelled into the mic. The audience screamed and yelled and cheered. I had to cover my ears. Trish and Dez were back stage, as usual, arguing over something stupid. (AN: See every single episode of A&A. Lol!)

The baby kicked hard. 'Ouch.' I thought. Our baby was going to be strong. She kicked even harder. I doubled over. "Trish! I think something's wrong! She's never kicked this hard before." I yelled to her. Trish and Dez ran over. "Ally, are you okay? Are you going into labor or something?" Trish asked me frantically. I shrugged my shoulders as best as I could. "I honestly don't know." I said. Suddenly, I felt something wet trickle down my leg. My heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, now I know. Guys, postpone the rest of the concert. The baby's coming!" I screamed. Trish's jaw dropped. "Dez, get her out to the car. I need to let Austin know what's going on." Trish said. She ran onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, the concert is being postponed due to some, er, complications. In other words, you may leave. And wish Austin and Ally luck." She yelled into the mic. I could practically see Austin's jaw dropping.

Dez rushed me out to the car, and I could hear Austin and Trish yelling at each other. I'll bet Austin was mad she just stepped in while he was in the middle of a song. Austin and Trish were soon out at the car. "Oh my God, Ally, I knew this would happen. Are you okay?" Austin said, getting in on the drover's side and stepping hard on the gas pedal.

"No, I feel as soft as a pillow." I said sarcastically. "Of course I'm not fine, I'm in labor!" We were soon at the hospital. Austin carried me in bridal style. "Help, my fiancè needs help, she's in labor!" He screamed, waving a nurse over.

The nurse waved a few more doctors and nurses over, and I laid down on the stretcher. They wheeled me to room 418. Austin called Jimmy about the concert, and my parents, his parents, and Ashley (the midwife) to come to the hospital immediately.

The first people to arrive were Mike and Mimi. "I'm so proud of you two for creating her." Mimi said, happy tears running down her face. "Don't start crying, mom. That'll make Ally upset." Austin said. Mimi wiped her tears away.

10 hours later... (ya'll are gonna hate me for this, too.)

Asutin's POV

"It's time to push, Ally." Ashley says, pulling Ally's legs apart. Ally nodded. I grabbed her hand. "C'mon, Als. You can do it." I said. "Okay, one three, push for ten seconds, okay?" Ashley said, patting Ally's leg. Ally nodded again. "Okay, one, two, three! Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Ashley said. Ally squeezed my hand really tight. "Trish, your turn for squeezing." I said, shaking my hand out.

"Fine. But you'll regret making me do this if my hand snsps in two." Trish says, pulling her sleeves up. Ally pushed three more times. "Okay, that's the head, now let's just get to the body. One, two, three!" Ashley screamed. I had to cover my ears because of all the yelling. Trish's hand did actually get sprained. She slapped me. Ouch, right? She also pinched me, whacked me upside the face, and did I mention she slapped me?!

At 9:03 am on June 5, Freya Amanda Moon was born. She was adorable. She had golden hair and brown eyes. She had Ally's nose and my face structure. She was absolutely perfect. Ally was crying tears of joy. It was a miracle. They took Freya down to the room where they keep all the babies. I can't remember what it's called. They took some tests and stuff, and came back and let all of us hold her. She was gonna be a heartbreaker, just like me.

Ally's POV

I was exhausted. It was worth it, though. Our little Freya was finally here. Austin let me hold Freya, then everyone passed her around the room. Even Trish, who had slapped Austin around a lot when he made her hold my hand. I told her sorry, though.

Anyways, she was the most adorable little baby I've ever seen. Her golden hair looks exactly like Austin's. And her brown eyes are to die for. I can't wait to see her grow up. After everyone passes Freya around the room, I pick her up again and look at her. "Aus, can you make the bed sit up a little bit?" I say, rocking Freya a little bit. He sits me up and I get everyone to take pictures.

Trish's POV

I'm an aunt!

Dez's POV

I'm an uncle!

Penny's POV

I'm a grandma!

Mimi's POV

I'm a grandma!

Lester's POV

I'm a grandpa!

Mike's POV

I'm a grandpa!

Ally's POV

I'm a mommy!

Austin's POV

I'm a daddy!


	11. Injuries, Twins, Marriage, and Records

Last chapter! It'll be full of Draaaa-maaaaaaa! Sorry it's bbeen so long.

Austin's POV

Freya came home yesterday and we had a big welcome home party for Ally and the baby. We were exhausted afterwords. Freya is adorable. With her golden locks and brown eyes, she is a perfect combo of us two. The wedding is next month and Ally and I are ecstatic. Trish is the maid of honor and Dez is the best man.

Trish's due date is next month, too. They decided to let us paint the rooms today and then they'll put up the furniture. Dez is videotaping the painting while I will be videotaping us putting up the furniture. Yay! I don't see why I have to help out with everything. We'll be putting the video on the website, of course.

"Guys, hurry up! We were going to get everything done today and if we don't, then we won't have anything ready when the twins come. Desmond Calum Peroddo, get your butt over here or else I'll get it over here for you!" Trish screams, waking me up from my thoughts.

Suddenly, I hear a scream. One that I know all too well. "Ally! Are you okay?" Trish says, all ofus running into the room that Ally's in. I'm just shocked at what I see. Ally is on the floor under a ladder, one side of one of the cribs, and several paintings. "OhmiGod, Ally! Are you okay?" I exclaim, running over to her.

Trish pulls the ladder off of her with the best of her ability (she's eight months preggo, remember), I get the paintings off and Dez helps me pull the crib off of her. Ally is bleeding and bruised pretty much everywhere. "Ally, can you hear me?" I ask her. She slightly nods, then winces. "Trish, call 911." I say, pointing to the phone.

"It's okay, baby. It'll be okay. What hurts?" I ask her. She's still sobbing. "My head, my right leg, my left shoulder, my stomach, and I fell on my butt, so that hurts, too. And my nose hurts. I think i may have broken it." Ally replies, crying harder than I've ever seen her cry before. "The ambulance is on it's way." Trish announces from the hallway.

Suddenly, Trish gasps. "What's wrong, honey?" Dez asks her, rushing over to her. "Guys, I know this isn't exactly the best time, but I think I just had a small contraction." Trish says. Seriously?! I hear a siren and run downstairs. The ambulance pulls into our driveway. "Moon?" One of the paramedics asks. I nod and show them where Ally is.

"Also, I think I'm having contractions, so can you like check me out too?" Trish says, looking worried. Then, I remember she'll be a month early if she goes into labor today. Oh, no! Really?!

At the hospital...

Ally's POV

Argh! My leg hurts, my shoulder hurts, my stomach hurts, my head hurts, my face hurts! Everything hurts! Turns out Trish is in labor with the twins! Jessica and Raleigh will be here soon. Yay! Turns out I have a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder (which they have popped back into place, ouch!), a broken nose, and a cut on my stomach from the ladder. Boy, am I glad that Freya wasn't still in my stomach. So, yeah.

This is crazy. I can literally hear Trish screaming and cursing from the other side of the hallway. She's apparently dilated at 9, so another hour or two and she'll be cursing so loud I'll wish I were deaf.

"Mrs. Moon, you may grab your crutches and go and see your extremely loud friend. She's almost ready to push." A doctor says, coming into the room. I nod, grab my crutches, and go cross the hall, where Trish is screaming at Dez to get her something from the gift shop. "Get. It. Now!" Trish screams. I cover my ears and whistle as loud as possible. That gets their attention.

"Hello, you two. How's life? B-T-W, Trish, I could hear your screaming across the hall. "Sorry about that." Trish replies. "It's okay. I had to go through it too. They said you're almost ready to push." I tell her. She nods. Austin comes into the room. "Ally!" He exclaims, hugging me. "Honey, shoulder." I tell him, wincing slightly.

"Sorry about that." He says, quickly pulling away. A nurse comes in. "Mrs. De la Rosa, you're dilated at 10 and are now ready to push." She says. Trish sighs and nods. "I know." She says, clenching her fists. "T, calm down." I say, trying to get her to relax.

"Okay, only the father and one other close friend can be in the room during the delivery and only if you wish." The nurse says. "That would be Dez and Ally." Trish says. "Awww, man!" Austin says, walking out of the room.

30 minutes later... (you're gonna hate me for thisespecially)

Trish's POV

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute!" Mom gushes. I smile. "Say cheese." I pose for the camera. Then, Ally ask me the one question thati dreaded the most. "So, what happened with Jessica?" I took a deep breath. "Well-"

Flashback: 20 minutes earlier.

"C'mon baby. Just one more push." Dez says encouragingly. "One, two, three." Jessica comes oit and my heart stops. "Why isn't she crying? What's going on, Dez?" I asked worriedly. "Stillborn." One of the nurses mutters under her breath. I burst into tears. "Jessica, no! Please, no!" I scream.

I put my hand on her head. I heard a faint cry. Thank God! Whew, that was close.

End of flashback.

"So, that's what happened." I said, crying my eyes out. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry for you, T." Ally says, hugging me. "Well, now that all three kids are out into the world. we need to start planning the wedding." Austin says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"So we can invite you guys, Mike, Mimi, my mom and dad, JJ, Didi, Trish's parents, Dez's parents, Brooke, Kira, European Super Model, who probably needs more English lessons if she wants to be a bridesmaid, Elliot, Jimmy, Chuck, Megan, but only to take pictures of everything and to write a new article for Cheetah Beat, and of course, Freya and the twins.",Ally says all in one breath.

Austin's POV

Whathappened next was too fast to see me coming. Or any of us. JJ burst into the room. "Um, Ally? I need to tell you something. Um, it's bad, so brace yourself. Ally, your parents got in a car wreck and... well, they didn't make it. I'm sorry." JJ said, walking out of the room in tears. I look over to Ally who is practically in shock.

"Ally, I-," I said, before she cut me off. "No! Shut up!" Ally screams, then takes a breath. "I'm sorry, honey. I just, I need to go and talk to the doctors about my parents." She says, walking out of the room. I tried to go afterhe, but was stopped by Trish. "Austin, stop. Her parents just died. You need to give her some room for a while." I nodded.

List!

- Penny and Lester's funeral was on June 14 and filled woth tears and flowers.

- Austin and Ally got married on July 4th and since Lester couldn't walk Ally down the aisle, Mike did.

- Trish and Dez got married two weeks after that, on July 18th.

- Austin and Ally had some really heated make out sessions, which led to clothes on the floor and Austin and Ally being naked in bed doing stuff. With protection, of course.

- Austin received an offer for a year long tour, but turned it down because he would miss Freya's first birthday, the twins' first birthday, his and Ally's wedding anniversary, and Trish and Dez's anniversary.

- Ally got a deal with Jett Records (I just made that name up).

- That was it! There should be a sequel up in the next few days, though! Thank you, thank you very much! (Curtains close)


	12. Injuries, Twins, Marriage, and Record De

Last chapter! It'll be full of Draaaa-maaaaaaa! Sorry it's bbeen so long.

Austin's POV

Freya came home yesterday and we had a big welcome home party for Ally and the baby. We were exhausted afterwords. Freya is adorable. With her golden locks and brown eyes, she is a perfect combo of us two. The wedding is next month and Ally and I are ecstatic. Trish is the maid of honor and Dez is the best man.

Trish's due date is next month, too. They decided to let us paint the rooms today and then they'll put up the furniture. Dez is videotaping the painting while I will be videotaping us putting up the furniture. Yay! I don't see why I have to help out with everything. We'll be putting the video on the website, of course.

"Guys, hurry up! We were going to get everything done today and if we don't, then we won't have anything ready when the twins come. Desmond Calum Peroddo, get your butt over here or else I'll get it over here for you!" Trish screams, waking me up from my thoughts.

Suddenly, I hear a scream. One that I know all too well. "Ally! Are you okay?" Trish says, all ofus running into the room that Ally's in. I'm just shocked at what I see. Ally is on the floor under a ladder, one side of one of the cribs, and several paintings. "OhmiGod, Ally! Are you okay?" I exclaim, running over to her.

Trish pulls the ladder off of her with the best of her ability (she's eight months preggo, remember), I get the paintings off and Dez helps me pull the crib off of her. Ally is bleeding and bruised pretty much everywhere. "Ally, can you hear me?" I ask her. She slightly nods, then winces. "Trish, call 911." I say, pointing to the phone.

"It's okay, baby. It'll be okay. What hurts?" I ask her. She's still sobbing. "My head, my right leg, my left shoulder, my stomach, and I fell on my butt, so that hurts, too. And my nose hurts. I think i may have broken it." Ally replies, crying harder than I've ever seen her cry before. "The ambulance is on it's way." Trish announces from the hallway.

Suddenly, Trish gasps. "What's wrong, honey?" Dez asks her, rushing over to her. "Guys, I know this isn't exactly the best time, but I think I just had a small contraction." Trish says. Seriously?! I hear a siren and run downstairs. The ambulance pulls into our driveway. "Moon?" One of the paramedics asks. I nod and show them where Ally is.

"Also, I think I'm having contractions, so can you like check me out too?" Trish says, looking worried. Then, I remember she'll be a month early if she goes into labor today. Oh, no! Really?!

At the hospital...

Ally's POV

Argh! My leg hurts, my shoulder hurts, my stomach hurts, my head hurts, my face hurts! Everything hurts! Turns out Trish is in labor with the twins! Jessica and Raleigh will be here soon. Yay! Turns out I have a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder (which they have popped back into place, ouch!), a broken nose, and a cut on my stomach from the ladder. Boy, am I glad that Freya wasn't still in my stomach. So, yeah.

This is crazy. I can literally hear Trish screaming and cursing from the other side of the hallway. She's apparently dilated at 9, so another hour or two and she'll be cursing so loud I'll wish I were deaf.

"Mrs. Moon, you may grab your crutches and go and see your extremely loud friend. She's almost ready to push." A doctor says, coming into the room. I nod, grab my crutches, and go cross the hall, where Trish is screaming at Dez to get her something from the gift shop. "Get. It. Now!" Trish screams. I cover my ears and whistle as loud as possible. That gets their attention.

"Hello, you two. How's life? B-T-W, Trish, I could hear your screaming across the hall. "Sorry about that." Trish replies. "It's okay. I had to go through it too. They said you're almost ready to push." I tell her. She nods. Austin comes into the room. "Ally!" He exclaims, hugging me. "Honey, shoulder." I tell him, wincing slightly.

"Sorry about that." He says, quickly pulling away. A nurse comes in. "Mrs. De la Rosa, you're dilated at 10 and are now ready to push." She says. Trish sighs and nods. "I know." She says, clenching her fists. "T, calm down." I say, trying to get her to relax.

"Okay, only the father and one other close friend can be in the room during the delivery and only if you wish." The nurse says. "That would be Dez and Ally." Trish says. "Awww, man!" Austin says, walking out of the room.

30 minutes later... (you're gonna hate me for thisespecially)

Trish's POV

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute!" Mom gushes. I smile. "Say cheese." I pose for the camera. Then, Ally ask me the one question thati dreaded the most. "So, what happened with Jessica?" I took a deep breath. "Well-"

Flashback: 20 minutes earlier.

"C'mon baby. Just one more push." Dez says encouragingly. "One, two, three." Jessica comes oit and my heart stops. "Why isn't she crying? What's going on, Dez?" I asked worriedly. "Stillborn." One of the nurses mutters under her breath. I burst into tears. "Jessica, no! Please, no!" I scream.

I put my hand on her head. I heard a faint cry. Thank God! Whew, that was close.

End of flashback.

"So, that's what happened." I said, crying my eyes out. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry for you, T." Ally says, hugging me. "Well, now that all three kids are out into the world. we need to start planning the wedding." Austin says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"So we can invite you guys, Mike, Mimi, my mom and dad, JJ, Didi, Trish's parents, Dez's parents, Brooke, Kira, European Super Model, who probably needs more English lessons if she wants to be a bridesmaid, Elliot, Jimmy, Chuck, Megan, but only to take pictures of everything and to write a new article for Cheetah Beat, and of course, Freya and the twins.",Ally says all in one breath.

Austin's POV

Whathappened next was too fast to see me coming. Or any of us. JJ burst into the room. "Um, Ally? I need to tell you something. Um, it's bad, so brace yourself. Ally, your parents got in a car wreck and... well, they didn't make it. I'm sorry." JJ said, walking out of the room in tears. I look over to Ally who is practically in shock.

"Ally, I-," I said, before she cut me off. "No! Shut up!" Ally screams, then takes a breath. "I'm sorry, honey. I just, I need to go and talk to the doctors about my parents." She says, walking out of the room. I tried to go afterhe, but was stopped by Trish. "Austin, stop. Her parents just died. You need to give her some room for a while." I nodded.

List!

- Penny and Lester's funeral was on June 14 and filled woth tears and flowers.

- Austin and Ally got married on July 4th and since Lester couldn't walk Ally down the aisle, Mike did.

- Trish and Dez got married two weeks after that, on July 18th.

- Austin and Ally had some really heated make out sessions, which led to clothes on the floor and Austin and Ally being naked in bed doing stuff. With protection, of course.

- Austin received an offer for a year long tour, but turned it down because he would miss Freya's first birthday, the twins' first birthday, his and Ally's wedding anniversary, and Trish and Dez's anniversary.

- Ally got a deal with Jett Records (I just made that name up).

- That was it! There should be a sequel up in the next few days, though! Thank you, thank you very much! (Curtains close)


End file.
